Haruhi's Truth
by MzShellSan
Summary: Haruhi has a secret. What is this secret? Who are these people that seem to know her? Warning: OC's and OOCness. Please R&R Shellsan
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi's P.O.V.

Rushing to music room #3 I rubbed my eyes sleepily before opening the door. I was showered by petals as I opened it. "You're late again!" I hear Tamaki Senpai say.

"Whatever" I reply sleepily before sitting down. "Hey Haruhi is something wrong you seem very tired lately" commented Hunny. "Yeah and today she fell asleep DURING CLASS!" The twins say in unison.

"Shut Up I'm fine" I say before mumbling to myself "I just wish they'd give me a break those bastards." "Who are you referring to?" asks Kyoya. "What you heard that, just a friend" I say but I was really thinking that bastard my boss.

"Whatever" He replies. *BEEPBEEP short pause BEEPBEEP*. Damn I curse to myself pulling out my phone and reading the message:

#0 ANOTHER 2300HR

"Haruhi what does that mean?" Asks Tamaki reading over my shoulder "and since when do poor people have money for expensive phones?"

"Shut up Tamaki-Senpai, it was a present from...someone" I say annoyed, "and don't read over other peoples shoulders!"

"Who's someone?" Everyone asks at the same time. "Someone is no-one you know although may heard of after all most of your families are probably widely involved with him as he is rich." I reply turning away and decoding the message.

"That could be anyone" Mori says. "Yeah give us a name! Please Haru~Chan" Hunny says. "No Hunny I can't I could get in trouble if he finds out I told you" I reply.

I notice that Hunny's eyes start to tear up and his lip starts to tremble. I sigh giving in finally. "Fine, if you give me a hug I'll give you hint 'kay Hunny?" I ask.

"Yay, hear that Usa-Chan she say if we give her a hug! Thank-you, Haru~Chan!" Hunny shouts happily launching himself into my arms.

"Got it" Haruhi says before replying on the phone. "Sorry but I have to go now" I say getting my stuff.

"Go where?" Kyoya asks. "According to your dad you have nothing important to do this afternoon."

"I'm meeting #1" I reply puzzling everyone including Kyoya. "#1?" "Yes" I explain "A friend whom I've nicknamed #1...satisfied" I ask before leaving without waiting for an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

After i left the room i started walking into town and although they thought i didn't notice i saw the guys following me. I sigh and turn around doubling back then flipping onto the roof.

"Where did she go?" Asked Tamaki in dismay. "Don't ask me" Says Kyoya writing in his notebook like always.

Honey pouts, "I wanted to see where Haru-chan was going to...it may have been some place fun."

"Fun? I think not" i say to myself leaping from building to building then landing like a ninja in a deserted ally-way.

"It's 'bout time ya showed up girl!" #1 says." Sorry but i had to escape those idiots" I explain.

"Now, what's this oh so very important task?" I ask curiously.

"You know very well what day it is today and tonight you will fight like always on Tuesdays before going on a brief mission to steal a rare gem called Black Opal" #1 informed me. "Orders are to eliminate anyone who see's you so no backing out if you suddenly become sane again ok"

"BA-KA don't treat me as an idiot Hideki (#1's name is Hideki Kouta), i have been doing this since i was 3 you know!" I claim annoyed. "You always treat me as a child, it pisses me off!"

"I know" He says suddenly behind me "that's why i do i, you angry face is so adorable, i can't resist you, you should know that by now." He smirks at me.

"Whatever" I say, avoiding him. He pouts at me "You're no fun anymore."

"Then you should go find someone else to annoy" I point out before i jump over him, kiss him on the cheek and start leaping over roofs.

"Was that a challenge?" He shouts and starts chasing after me. I smile having fun toying with him.

Suddenly i stop and double back ducking behind a wall. I watch as Hideki stops and turns around.

"You're strategy could use an update" I hear him gloat "If you ask me i might consider helping you train" I watch him smirk before adding "for a 'small price' of course."

I leap on to a building and shout out to him "game over i win!"

He turns around "Not true missy" he says before jumping up to meet me and ducking behind me and lifting me up, then he starts to jump over buildings.

*meanwhile*

_Kyoya's P.O.V._

I wonder how she lost us, did she realise we were following us, is their more to her than meets the eye? I thought to myself. Nah impossible as far as i know she hasn't got the slightest bit of martial arts train so how...

."Kyo-chan you look deep in thought" Stated Honey "What you thinking about?"

"I was wondering how she evaded us, i mean we were following her in the shadows, carefully and quietly so how did she even realise we were following her in the first place?" I replied.

"I don't know but i bet Haru-chan doesn't want us to know where she's going so that's why she evaded us" says Honey with great thought.

"It is weird thought, where would she be going that she so desperately didn't want us to follow her?" Asks Mori.

"Hmm" said the twins suddenly getting an evil look in their eyes, they walk over to Tamaki and say to him "What if she was going to a cozplay cafe or going on a date?"

I watch as Tamaki's eyes suddenly go wide. "No my dear daughter!" He shouts over dramatically.

"I doubt it" I said to the twins ruining their fun and cheering tamaki up, "however...

I was cut off by the sound of a girl that sounded like Haruhi laughing. I look up and see a girl leaping over buildings and running from a guy.

_Haruhi's P.O.V_

I was running from Hideki when i realised that i was leaping straight over the boys. "Shit! Hideki #045" I say as quiet as possible.

He looks surprised but says back "Ok but you own me one" he says smirking.

I glare at him but nod anyway." Ok just get rid of them" I say quickly.

"Ok, Ok jeez woman don't have to rush you know that right?" He says sarcastically.

I pay no attention, quickly leaping over them and disappearing in to a cloud of dust.

Behind me i hear Hideki say to the boys "Is something wrong?" I hear Kyoya answer "No but please, tell me who that girl with you was."

"You must mean Sakura" he states "why?"

"Never-mind" Kyoya says before turning and gesturing the others that it was time to go and they all left without another word.

_SO GUYS PLZ COMMENT ON HOW YOU LIKE THE SECOND PART! ALL IDEAS AND OPINIONS ARE WELCOME SO BY ALL MEANS COMMENT, VOTE OR ADD THIS STORY TO YOUR READING LIST. THANKS!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Haruhi's P.O.V_

The next day in the club room everyone seemed to be watching me and i finally got fed up with it. "What is it with you guys today?! You're watching me like i was an untrustworthy criminal!" I shout pissed off with their attitude.

"We'll stop..." Starts Kaoru, "When you tell us.." says Hikaru, "Where you went yesterday" They both finish in unison.

Bastards, i thought. *sigh* "Are you guys still figuring that out jeez i would have thought that after following me in to no-where would mean that you guys at least realised i was only looking for somewhere quiet to get away from the club. I thought you guys would have noticed by now that I'm very tired and Kyoya" I start.

"Yes Haruhi" He asks.

"You said it yourself, I had no-where overly important to go yesterday afternoon" I lied expertly.

"She has a point" Mori states blankly looking me in the eye.

"Yeah, next time i'll take you some place fun Haru-chan!" Honey cheered excitedly.

"Somewhere fun hey, feels like nothing gets as fun as what i did yesterday afternoon" I say to myself recalling the game of chase Hideki and i played.

I smile to myself before noticing everyone was looking at me, i quickly turn away and start to walk over to a seat.

"Haruhi...THAT WAS SOOO CUTE!" screamed Tamaki lifting me in to the air.

"Damn" I say quietly before look at Tamaki and asking "what do you mean?" in a confused tone.

"Don't play dumb with us" Says Hikaru, "You just smile and it wasn't fake it was bright nothing like what it usually is!" finished Kaoru.

Suddenly i saw the door open and a guy walked in with a girl.


	4. Chapter 4

The boy and girl were holding hands. I walk towards the girl and part her hand from the boys and kiss her on the lips. Everyone except the boy and girl look surprised, she kissed back. "My, my how i missed that" She sighs. I turn to the boy and do the same thing. Pulling away i smirk.

"What was that?!" Tamaki shouts angrily.

"Calm down, it's a..." I started before Honey finished saying "greeting used for specific people."

Mori just nods and grunts.

"Ah, you're quite right, it's especially good when Haruhi does it though" The boys says smirking.

I give him a death stare and he backs down. "Oh, right sorry for interrupting, I'm Ayame (iris#3) and this over here is Daichi (great wisdom#2)."Yo" he said.

"So how do you guys know Haru-chan!?" asks a over excited Honey.

They were just about to answer when i shoot them a warning glare and the shut their mouths. Suddenly i hear a familiar voice from the door and spin around. "Hey if you wanna know the answer to that you should probably ask me seeing as she would probably kill them if they said anything."

"We met yesterday if i remember correctly" states Kyoya.

"Really, Hideki what were you doing talking to Kyoya-senpai?" I ask.

"Senpai?" He starts to laugh "So they believe that their older then you, i never thought i'd see the day!" he continues to laugh.

Everyone looks puzzled and look at me.

I glare at Hideki. "Bastard, you just had too didn't you!" I say and sit down in a seat and sigh.

"Huh?" Everyone looks at me.

"What, he's still my senpai!" I state sensing everyone looking at me.

"How does that work?" The twins ask.

"You see.." Started Hideki before i look at him and sigh angrily.

"Nevermind" Honey says sensing i was getting mad, "before you said we should ask you questions about Haruhi and not those two… why wouldn't she beat you up too and were you being literal?"

"She would beat me up too i guess but then again she's not the best fighter and yet she always seems to beat those two however" He says with consideration "then theirs me, she and i fight all the time and she hasn't beaten me once yet"

"Fight!" Everyone shouts in unison.

"Yes you mean you guys really haven't noticed yet...jeez she was right you really aren't paying much attention to her these days." He says surprised.

"Huh, but her profile..."starts Kyoya.

"She created that fake profile herself, really believable; she's such a pro at this." Hideki replies not letting Kyoya finish his sentence.

"Enough Hideki, this is gonna be last time and the time before that!" i screamed "I've had it!"

I jumped out the window and start leaping from tree to tree.

"Jeez, she won't be able to fight half as well as usual tonight" says Daichi sighing.

"She just needs to cool her head, she'll be ready for tonight... i'll make sure of it for all of our sakes." Hideki says.

"Excuse me but can you please explain what's going on?" asks Tamaki.

"Right well you see were called..."starts Hideki before being cut off by someone laughing evilly.

"Shit! I knew she was unstable!" exclaims Ayame. "What? Why didn't you tell me! I wouldn't have said anywhere near as much!" He says.

"Unstable?! What do you guys mean unstable" asks Mori.

"We'll explain everything later. Mori and Honey can you give us a hand please" Daichi asks." Huh, what for?" asks Honey "You guys know the pentagon cage don't you?" Daichi states. "Yes but won't that hurt Haru-chan?" Honey asks. "No this would be the 12th time we've done this to her that's not planned" replies Daichi "She feels no pain, she's been enduring since she was 6months after all, just come help us before someone gets hurt!"

All 5 of them leave the room and run toward the nearby park.

"Ok split up!" Ordered Daichi. Everyone does as they were asked and split up waiting for me to go to the middle of the pentagon cage. I lure myself in and shout "Hurry before i turn again!"

Mori hesitates but when he hears the pain in my voice he releases his energy and the cage is created draining the energy from Haruhi.

After everyone performed their release they sit down and wait for me to gain consciousness again. "Quick Ayame now before she awakens!" Daichi orders. "Ok" she replies and walks over to Haruhi and whispers "sorry" softly before erasing the memories of the group finding out her secret.

_Honey's P.O.V._

I look at her sleeping peacefully and grin, turning to the others i say to them "explain what's going on now?"

"Relax, all your questions will be answered tonight" Hideki tells me nodding at Ayame before she goes back to the school.

"What's she going to do?" asks Mori. To answer your question she is going to erase the others memories of today's un-needed events and only you two and #1 #2 an #3 will remember this happening."

"#1, #2, #3?" i ask confused. What's going on. What has Haru-chan been doing all this time? Wondered Mori.

"Just come to the 'Hotel Classique' tonight at 8:00PM and ask the manager in the lobby to take you to the FA. Then try to stay out of sight because if Haruhi loses this fight nothing good can come out of it." Says Hideki before they both disappear.

Once they are gone we carry Haruhi back to the club room and wait for everyone to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Me: Ok, so I haven't updated this story in god knows how long and for those who are reading this on I created this story on Wattpad**_

_**Haruhi: Can we just get on with it?**_

_**Me: Ok! I only own the plot and the random characters I throw in!**_

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

I wake up in the host club room. I wonder when I fell asleep. I looked over at the others and they seemed to notice I was awake.

Tamaki walked over to me and looked worriedly at me. I sighed and laid my head against the back of the couch. I was overly tired and I needed a break. Good thing that break was coming up soon and I would get a good rest and some much needed training.

"MY DAUGHTER! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Tamaki shouts in my ear. I wince and cover my ears. "Stop yelling sempai" I said annoy, my voice clearly saying that I was annoyed.

"Haruhi? Were you aware that you have a high fever?" questioned Kyoya. I sit up and look up at him. "Yes, yes I am" is stated simply.

"WHAT!" the twins, Tamaki, Mori and Honey shout. I wince and look at them with a fake confused look on my face. "Then why are you here at school and not at home resting? Also how long have you been sick?" Kyoya continued.

I leaned back and searched my memories. "I am here so that I don't miss classes and about a week now' I replied easily.

The others look at me worriedly. I shrugged there looks off and walked to the door of the music room #3. "Where are you going?" asked Kyoya. I sighed and turned to him. "Home. I have a watch and its 4:30 in the afternoon. My father will be home soon and I wish to be there when he is" I explain before leaving the room.

I walked out of the school gates towards my house. I couldn't be thinking of fevers and getting sick right now! I had things to do and idiots to beat! Oh and a mission…

That's a lot to do and I don't think I have the time and the patience to do it.

Why is my life so difficult? Sometimes I wish I wasn't hiding so much, but as soon as I even think of it I remind myself of what happened last time.

_Flashback_

_I walked down the hall of school with my friends. It was late afternoon and I was in America for school. I turn to my friends and decide to tell them the real reason as to why I am here._

"_Guys, I have to tell you something" I say, my voice holding pain and guilt._

_They turned to me and looked surprised._

"_What is it Haru?" they inquired._

_I sighed and closed my eyes... I reopened them and began to explain. "I am actually here to fight for money and do missions"_

_I held my breath as they processed the information. I waited for their reactions. If they were truly my friends then they won't hate me._

"_So you've been lying to us!" screamed Chloe with a pained and betrayed expression._

"_You monster! JUST GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM! WE DON'T NEED YOU! YOURE JUST A WASTE OF SPACE AND AIR!" shouted Zackary before they ran off. Lisa looked at me with a disappointed expression_

_I knew that made them fake, but it still hurt. I had treated them as family and they had returned the favour._

_Flashback end_

By the time I had realised it I was crying as I arrived home. Opening the door I sighed and let the tears fall, I let the pain flow and allowed myself to be weak, just this once. My mother did always say that "People cry not because they are weak, but simply because they have been strong for too long"

I smiled at her words and pretty soon I was back to my emotionless self. I wouldn't lose this family; I refuse to relive that pain!

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**I know it's short but bear with me here. I had a lot of updates to get up tonight. Please read and review!~Shellsan**_


End file.
